


Kinks

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breakfast, Drabble, Kinks, Multi, Snark, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Tony and his lovers have a most unorthodox conversation over breakfast. #MMFBingo18





	Kinks

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a spell since I wrote something. I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Thank you to GaeilgeRua for allowing me to use her grammarly subscription to beta read this. Any other mistakes you find are definitely my own. Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.
> 
> Prompt: #MMFBingo18 Square O2: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark/Hermione Granger

"Why are we discussing our favourite kinks at the breakfast table?" Steve groaned, rubbing one hand over his face. Currently, he was situated at the table with Tony while their other lover, Hermione, washed up the remnants of this dishes at the sink. "This is wholly inappropriate."

"Come now, Capsicle," Tony teased. "Don't be such a prude. Besides, you seemed to rather enjoy tying Hermione to the bedposts last night if I'm not mistaken."

Hermione coughed to cover her laugh as Steve blushed as bright as Tony's armour. In an attempt to stop an argument from forming, she turned around and pointed a soapy finger at Tony. "Now you stop that. You promised no more teasing before noon."

Defeated, Tony slumped in his chair a bit. "I don't understand why you made me promise such a ridiculous thing."

"Because we don't need another feud between you and Nat," Steve pointed out as he played with the handle of his own coffee mug. "She messed up your face pretty nicely the last time that happened."

"But it's just the three of us today," Tony started to protest only to be interrupted by Hermione again.

"Besides the point. I'm just as willing to silence you with my wand as Nat is to break your nose if you say the wrong thing before my coffee has taken time to work."

"I think you're more willing to silence me with something else." Tony let his eyes slide down her body until their gaze rested at the juncture of her thighs. "We all know what your kink is, love."

Despite the blush now gracing her own cheeks, Hermione managed to stay calm and collected. Carefully, she walked over and met Tony's heated stare. "The fact that I enjoy riding your and Steve's face is hardly going to get me to break yours." Turning away she made to finish the dishes but paused to throw one last bit over her shoulder. "At least this morning."

Steve laughed, his head thrown back joyously. He truly loved when Hermione was able to get Tony in situations like this. It was one of the reasons they all worked so well together. Tony needed two calm headed individuals to keep him in balance. He and Hermione were more than willing to take care of his needs as well as their own. Especially since Tony was ever so ready to take care of theirs in return.

When they'd settled, Tony asked, "So aren't you wondering what my favourite kink is?"

"We really don't need to know, Tony," Steve commented as he finished his coffee. Hermione nodded her agreement and so he continued. "Because, honestly, everything is your kink."

"Wrong. My kink is being right, and that's why I'm turned on all the time," Tony told them a matter of factly before taking a sip of his coffee. When nothing was said in return, he lifted his gaze and found both Hermione and Steve staring at him with amused disgust. Smugly, he set aside his mug. "What?"

"And on that note," Steve said as he rose from the table, "I'm off to the training centre."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Tony's antics and smoothed her hands over her work robes. "Yes. I think I'll head out as well. I have that meeting with the Minister to get to…" She trailed off, shooting Tony a look that clearly indicated her opinion on his comment.

Holding up his hands as his lovers quickly vacated the kitchen, he called out, "So what then? I'm just meant to sit here and be alone all day?"

Steve and Hermione paused in the doorway and shared a look. Steve quirked an eyebrow and Hermione smirked worthy of the God of Mischief. Turning back to Tony she quickly said, "I'm sure you'll find something to entertain yourself until we come home later." Then, she blew him a kiss and headed toward the fireplace so she could floo to her office at MACUSA.

Steve lingered a moment longer, enjoying the stunned look on Tony's ordinarily smug face. "Don't worry, Tony," he said as he zipped up his jacket. "When we get home later we'll explore our kinks a bit further."

"Should I get some new ropes?" Tony asked, perking up slightly. Steve had ruined their last night in an intense moment of passion as he freed both Tony and Hermine from their binds.

"You know me so well," Steve quipped before waving and disappearing out the door.

Tony continued to sit there a moment longer, his mind already turning with the possibilities. He'd pegged both Steve and Hermione's kinks accurately. Shifting slightly in his seat, he readjusted the hardness in his pants as he realised his kink may not be being right all the time but rather pleasing his lovers instead. He had plans to make today so tonight would be memorable for all of them. With one last chuckle, Tony stood and hurried to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
